Conventionally employed topical preparations for treating otopathy include solutions containing antibiotics, such as fradiomycin, kanamycin, chloramphenicol, and cefmenoxime.
However, it has been pointed out that these preparations have ototoxicity as side effects or therapeutic effects thereof tend to be decreased due to emergence of resistant microorganisms.